These Grim Adventures: Winner Take All
by Ikubak
Summary: Humans and the supernatural alike are selected as the chosen ones. It's winner take all in this battle of strategy, stamina, strength, and ruthlessness. Winner Take All. The Prophecy pt. 1 is up.


**_These Grim Adventures: Winner Take All_ **

_Episode 1: The Prophecy pt. 1_

_Mandy's Opening Statement_

"Through life and death's experience, expect the unexpected."

---

It was the same, usual day in Endsville. A cool fall day. At Billy's house, Mandy scavenged through the refrigerator for a snack. Grim flipped through channels, displeased with weekday daytime television. And, as for Billy? He and Milkshakes were currently locked in a rousing game of checkers.

"Hmm." Billy scanned the board for options. "Ah ha!" He moved one of his red pieces to the left diagonal. "Check and mate." He crossed his arms and gloated.

Milkshakes purred and batted at the board. One of the black checker pieces moved, knocking one of Billy's off the board.

Billy gasped. "You sunk my battleship! No!"

"Shut up boy." Grim grumbled.

"Grim, Milkshakes sunk my battleship!"

"There's two reasons for that Billy: One, you're an idiot. And Two, you're an idiot."

Billy merely stared for a moment. He laughed stupidly. "Oh yeah!"

The stupid boy sat down and began to gleefully pick his nose.

Grim grumbled. _Stupid boy. _He continued scanning the talk shows that were on. Briefly listening to lines from the guests.

"_Jenny, I'm proud to be half-cow."_

"_Ricki, my husband left me for a Dickies jacket."_

"_Jerry, my wife was probed by aliens and she expects me the clean the house."_

"This pathetic." Grim mumbled.

After a moment of blissful nose picking, Billy noticed Grim's scythe leaning against the wall by him.

He looked from his nose to the scythe and from his nose to the scythe again. Slowly, Billy pulled his finger from his nostril. A green booger lay neatly on his fingertip. He reached toward Grim's scythe.

He inched ever so closely.

Finally, he made contact!

Just as Billy wiped his booger on Grim's scythe, Grim turned to look at Billy.

He scowled.

"Billy! Boy, if you don't quit wiping your snot on me scythe I'm gonna knock you so far into the underworld you'll sleeping the dead fishes!"

"But your scythe was hungry! You never feed it! Just 'cuz you ain't gots no meats don't mean you gots to starve your scythe!" Billy turned his attention to Grim's scythe. "It's okay boy."

Billy returned to picking his nose.

Grim snarled and went to sit down on Billy's couch.

"You should really clean that thing Grim." Mandy's voice echoed from the kitchen.

Billy looked to Mandy. "Mandy!" He pulled his finger out of his nose and pointed at Mandy. A big, wet booger flew out and smacked Mandy in the face.

She wiped the green goo from her face and curled her fists. The girl treaded across the room and punched Billy's nose. His nose was pushed to the back of his head and his face looked as if it had caved in the center.

Billy laughed stupidly. "Hey! Mah dose is sucked up!"

Mandy picked Billy up by his neck. Grim watched, laughing at Billy's misfortune.

"You gonna get it now boy!" Grim slapped his knee, awaiting the torture.

"He's right Billy. You _are _gonna get it."

As Mandy wound up, getting read to punch Billy, a blinding white light engulfed the three of them.

After a moment, they reappeared in a white room with many other friends, enemies, and underworld ghouls.

Chatter erupted among the beings.

"Grim," Mandy began, "where are we?"

Billy interrupted. "I know! We're in a bathroom!" Billy over to a corner in the room and began to take his pants off.

Grim yelled across the room. "Billy! Keep ya pants on you idiot! This ain't no bathroom. We're in the Vortex of Infinity. The meaning of this place is unknown, but whatever it is--"

Grim was cut off by a voice echoing throughout the room. "Chosen ones!" Silence soon filled the room. All eyes landed on the being high above them.

"Who's that guy?" Billy's voice sounded through the silence. "Are you Santee Clause! Gimme a Valentine's Day Egg!"

"Silence Billy!"

Billy beamed. "Santee knows my name!"

"Yes Billy, I know all of your names. I am Tyranion, and you, my friends are the chosen ones!"

Mandy intervened, "Chosen one's for what?"

"For the Ultimate Tournament of Champions. You will be divided into groups of _my _choosing. You will be given a home base. I've been watching you phenomenal individuals for some time now and I've decided to discover which of you is the best, the most intelligent, the most powerful, the most durable. The object of this competition, is to use strategy, terrain, skill, and stamina to defeat the teams who oppose you."

Mandy crossed her arms. "What does the winner receive?"

Tyranion smirked beneath his white, hooded cloak. "The winner receives everything. Winner take all."

---

**A/N:** How is it so far? These are going to be a series of episodes. I consider this to be a kind of prologue.

I'll post part 2 later on.


End file.
